Kenneth "Ken" Roberts
Origin "Ken" Roberts was born in Thonis, Egypt. He was born on a modern day equivalent of September 16th over 2,000 years ago. Born under a name so long ago he can't even remember. To a family so mundane he wished he couldn't. The city of Thonis was at the time the world's greatest port city in existence, the pinnacle of trade and market. So naturally it was also the home of thieves and charlatans alike. At the age of 6 Ken had already had to steal and fight to survive and managed to join a small group of theives. Ken was a natural and took to the trade swimmingly. At 10 years old he was already in charge of a small group of rats, nearly a dozen, and was gaining the attention of the larger organizations for his aggressiveness. The Embrace By the time he was about to turn 14 he had already taken charge of over half of the thieves in the Thonis and rather quickly gaining more every day. He thought he was on top of the world and untouchable. Then on the night of his 14th birthday he was taken. He awoke to find himself in a poorly lit chamber with his hands tied behind his back and 12 others in the room. He quickly positioned his hands in front of him and started looking around for something to cut himself free. Then a figure emerged from the shadows and tossed a blade in the middle of the room instructing the room that only one could leave, any who tried to leave would die unless the room was empty. Days of these situations went on and every time Ken came out on top, earning many a scar and too many close calls. What seemed like weeks later he woke up ready to fight and was shocked when he realized he was somewhere else. The days that followed would be the start of something new. He was trained and his skills were perfected to become something this group called an Assamite. At the age of 24, which was rather old back then, he learned of the thirst, the bloodlust, and the sweet taste of human vitae. The Clan Learning the teachings of haqim and with the assistance of fellow clanmates Ken started climbing in the ranks of the Assamites. Over the course of the dark ages and the rise of the western civilization he had shed more blood than he could remember. Seeing the degradation of his clan and the fear it caused the other clans Ken was starting to think of other ways to bridge gaps between the Assamites and the other clans, other than being a blade for hire. Shortly after the Treaty of Tyre, and the Blood curse Ken joined the Camarilla and while still being looked at as a bloodthirsty monster managed to regain some semblance of his humanity with the help of other schismites of his clan. Ken stopped being an assassin for hire and became a guardian for Kindred of importance. Often using his ties to his clan to find those who had put contracts out and eliminate them. No payment no job after all. It wasn't until hearing of strange things going on in a town called St. augustine that Ken had found something exciting to him again. Monsters called niktuku, Garou packs, Clan founders fighting amongst each other. All these things going on and he was unable to get in due to some sort of magical barrier. Despite his efforts he was unable to do anything. So he watched and waited for the time to strike and that's when the unimaginable happened. Time itself rewound he was able to remember everything he had heard albeit very little. Jacksonville was normal again overnight, rumors and speculation was all that existed of the "Ghenna" trials. Ken decided to do some work in jacksonville for the time and get a better grip on things that "had" happened but hadn't. So he met Daniel and in as little as a year was on his way to St. Augustine. Unbeknownst to him the dangers he would face there would prove much worse than anything he had ever encountered in his death as an assassin.